


Anchor and Moor/锚沉荒野

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】Sail and Mast/船帆与桅杆 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchor and Moor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200159) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



他们最终留在了纽约，伊萨卡岛。

 

Dean很确定如果能有机会和时间来考虑，纽约北部也许不会是他选择安顿下来的地方，如果他当时知道他和Sam正准备安顿下来的话。反正他从来没怎么喜欢过冬天，随着季节流逝，这里的冬天不仅恶劣的风雪交加还见鬼的漫长——这个事实，他觉得，是需要牢记在心的，这样在接下来的年岁里，差不多每个十月到三月，他就能提醒他的小弟弟这个事实至少一周两次（通常来说，为了达到最理想的效果，要冻得瑟瑟发抖的时候），然后不停地抱怨直到Sam屈服，停下他手头无论在做的什么事去帮Dean煮一壶热巧克力，或者别的，甚至更好的，和他跌到他们宽敞暖和的床里不让他起来直到他们两人都汗津津的，面红耳赤的，困倦了。

 

哪怕伊萨卡岛的冬天也是可以忍受的，只要它们包括了赤裸的Sam和鸭绒被。

 

但是在2022年的2月Dean还什么都不知道，当时他刚抵达纽约，半只脚踏进了另一场世界末日对决的战场，Sammy金色的眼睛在他身旁。那个二月Dean只知道，最近的一次Winchester天启奇遇记见鬼的在汤普金斯县一个看起来纯洁无害的教堂里差点丧命，虽然他和他的弟弟一如既往地解决了问题，完成了工作，一起对抗这个活见鬼的世界（最后一场交易，彻底的无可逆转的交易；最后一场付出一切的交易），Sammy在他恢复知觉前已经在ICU重症监护室住了一周了，然后又到过渡病房住了两周。而在十五天的正常监护后，他坚持要自己出院，在卡尤加医疗中心的几乎每一个医生和一些外国来访专家的强烈抗议下，Dean并不觉得让他重新上路开个一万三千英里只为了回到黎巴嫩（地堡）是个明智之举。他的弟弟默不作声地害怕着，消瘦而虚弱不堪——骨折的肋骨还在恢复，脑里还回响着喋喋不休的骚扰，力量还有可能毫无征兆地觉醒迹象（老天，那在公共场合真是个难控制的婊子）——而且无论如何，也并不是说在堪萨斯还有什么真的在等着他们：地堡现在充满的回忆对他的痊愈一点帮助都没有。

 

Dean帮他们登记了一家就在13公路边的汽车旅馆，有冰箱，加热板和一位经理，看起来完全不在意把房间周租给一个威胁如果清洁工或敲门次数太多就使用暴力的人。当Sam知道他与外界被盐线隔开并只同Dean一人呆在一起时，他紧绷的恐慌感立刻松懈了许多，一旦放松下来他便倒头睡了好几天，每次连续八小时，在这之间只醒差不多一两小时——正好足够让Dean给他喂下蛋白质，好话哄劝着让他吃一点点饭，让他们吞吞吐吐地谈话，让Dean帮助他填补他记忆里的一些空缺，虽然他永远不会告诉Sam全部的事。他不需要知道全部，看在他为此牺牲的所有东西，做过的所有事上，他不需要知道。

 

暮去朝来，外面冰冷地下着雪。在Sam沉沉睡去的漫长时分里，有时候Dean读书；有时候他赶上了一场比赛的电视直播；每过几天他就出门购买食物。但是在大部分时间里，在几乎所有时间里，他都蜷起身子陪在他弟弟身边，躺在他们租赁的床上胡思乱想，打着瞌睡，伴随着电视令人舒适地嗡嗡声，和Sam伤横累累、瘦如枯柴的手紧攥着自己的不放，就好像那是Sam最后一个留在世上的理由。

 

有很长一段时间里Dean都不确定这个理由够不够。

 

他本该祈祷的，如果还剩有任何他能祈祷的对象的话。

 

***

 

六月伊始的时候Sam恢复了足够的气力能每天自己外出一会儿了——短途地走去商店，或图书馆，或汽车修理厂给Dean送午餐——而在月末他终于开始增重了，虽然他依旧比往年还要更加瘦弱。有时候，在早上，当他穿着拳击短裤和为了抵挡晨间寒气胡乱套上的连帽衫，Dean会懒散地窝在床上看着他无精打采的在厨房里晃悠。Dean几乎能看见那个他记忆中瘦长的，可爱的十几岁的弟弟——细高个儿的男孩，有着柔软却带伤的皮肤，修长的肌肉和骨骼。

 

他有时候不禁想道，爱上一个人会是什么样的感觉，如果他不知道那人七岁，十二岁，十七岁的模样；如果他没有在心里珍藏着那人每次轮廓曲线或棱角的变化，从婴儿到成人。

 

那很奇怪，他臆想道，然后坐起身子，接受了Sam带给他的咖啡和睡意朦胧的早安吻。

 

***

 

六月伴随着烟花和游行匆匆到来，还有盈盈闪烁的光映在Sammy眼睛里的样子。他们开始每周二去林肯街的餐馆吃汉堡当晚饭，每周六当早饭，而很快的那些服务员们就知道了他们的名字，也记住了他们点的咖啡口味。这样到了月底，当厨师们看见他们当中任意一人出门来镇子里都会微笑挥手致意。Nan把他们介绍给了Andrew，一家书店的老板，Sam只要在下午时觉得想走个半英里路就会去那里，还介绍给了Nell，那人开始欢天喜地地争辩着想让Dean去当消防队的志愿者。（“我们总是会征用好人们，Dean。漂亮的好人算是额外奖励！”）

 

在八月中后旬一天，就在小镇准备着大学生返校的高峰期时，Dean在微热的晚霞里下班走回他们的公寓，他环顾着四周，然后才意识到他们已经开始在这里落地生根了，在他并没有注意到的某个无声无息的时刻。

 

当他上楼时，Sam还在厨房煮咖啡，光着脚穿着他的二手牛仔裤和一件非常，非常纤柔的T恤，安全，完整，正在痊愈。

 

Dean花了很久才辨认出在他胸腔里的那种感觉叫做安宁。


	2. Chapter 2

他们回过地堡一次，在九月中旬的时候，当Sam想要开车而Dean反正也对公路有点蠢蠢欲动。很多年来这个地方对Dean来说都不像家了，自从Kevin死在这里，以及他在长廊里追杀Sammy后就不再像了；这只是个他呆过一段的地方，现在，只是一个他睡过觉的地方，而对于Sam，他知道，地堡也不过是如此，不论Dean曾经有多渴望它能成为一个家。

 

他们安静地打扫着——Dean九个月前当Cas突然闯进来时没洗的早餐盘还在洗水槽里扔下它们的地方，而Sam空了的咖啡杯依旧静静地摆在图书馆里，在三本摊开的书和他们父亲的日记旁边——他们收拾打包了他们的衣服和靴子和一些Dean在厨房里缺少的精致的铸铁平底锅，Sam的书，Dean的磁带，在武器库里拿了两把锋利无比的靴刀，以及一盒银弹，每个都包了一层铁皮增强效果。Sam拿了一些他们的照片塞进汽车的手套箱里，而Dean用装陈年麦卡伦威士忌的木箱塞满了后座。他们把其余的东西放到后备箱里，一如往常的互相争吵着东西应该放在哪里和它们应该怎么摆才塞得下和见鬼的你到底是怎么几何学考及格的，Dean，噢等等你 _没有及格_ 。

 

Dean有时候想知道，当这个小鬼表现的像个烦人的小姑娘一样时，他会不会抑制不住他的冲动去把他的弟弟压倒在地上，在草丛里揉着他的脸蛋。

 

如果会的话，很显然那还没有发生。

 

之后，在推搡变成扭打变成接吻变成Dean给Sam口交然后在引擎盖上缓慢温柔地操他的之后，Dean红着脸，昏昏欲睡而满足地把他推到副驾里，把所有东西 _正确合适地_ 摆放进后备箱里，然后重新回到地堡里关灯收尾。

 

他检查了他和Sam的房间以确保没有遗忘任何东西，拿上了他忘在浴室橱柜里备用的磨刀皮带，把他和Sam收拾时晾在一边碗碟放到厨房壁橱里。把几本还搁在桌上的书放回图书馆架上，站在那里良久地低头凝视着他们父亲的日记。他用手拂过封面，皮革在他的指尖下磨损而光滑。这是他对于John，对于从四岁到二十七岁同他一起生活的岁月最后一个可触知的纽带。

 

离那场杀死了他们母亲的大火已经过去三十九年了，那场杀死了Sammy的Jess并让他们两人一起踏上前往科罗拉多的路的大火也过去十七年了。他们救了人。他们猎了魔。他们延续了家庭事业。

 

Dean，在这么久之后终于，相当确定他们值得休息一下了。

 

他离开了日记摆放的地方，在门口时关掉了他身后的最后一盏灯，然后出门朝Sam走去。


End file.
